Realisation
by Atheniandream
Summary: SPOILERS FOR UPCOMING EPS FINALE OF SEASON 2 and MAYBE EVEN 3 (Mostly spec based on) Summary : This was new. And somehow, this was bad. Notes: I am literally waiting for a moment like this to happen. And it's gonna…or so help you Aaron Korsch ;-)


**Summary : **This was new. And somehow, this was bad.

**Notes: **I am literally waiting for a moment like this to happen. And it's gonna…or so help you Aaron Korsch ;-)

* * *

**Realisation – By Atheniandream**

* * *

Harvey wasn't one for being slow on the uptake; on the contrary he breathed 'fast paced' and excelled in the dramatic peaks and flows of New York City. This was his town and this would soon be his firm and he liked it that way.

However, this slow bubble had sneaked up, almost crawled up to bite him on the ass and nose of realisation.

He watched, eyes peeling ever so slightly as he took in the view; Donna, shy and somewhat taken a back in front of a man. A man, that wasn't him.

And Donna was no wallflower; between bitch-slapping Hardman twice, ripping Louis's head off on a weekly basis and all with a fiendish delight this was not a woman easily won over by a person, let alone a man. And her changing towards him hadn't been lost in the past month. Her interest in Zoe; pointed attitude towards Scottie; a list of actions and reactions that piled up to one thing: Donna Paulsen loved him.

Really, truly and seemingly without reservation, she loved *him*. And it was showing.

It unnerved him, it was the kind of red flag that flared up alongside Mike's wavering relationship with Rachel and the fact that she would undoubtedly find out about his secret the moment that she stepped foot onto Harvard campus grounds; something that he had reminded Mike time and time again and in return the kid had point blank refused to acknowledge.

Like that, this was an oncoming train wreck; moments he could plot in their exactity; every little second where the problems would arise and contribute to them – all of them - falling apart.

Except; at this moment he was watching her be completely taken over by a man. The man in question; Nigel, a British stiff and the latest recruit to the firm via Scottie's latest exploits, was actually engaging her, flirting through a façade of well-mannered questions which he couldn't hear because for the first time in any length of time her intercom was actually….off.

He didn't like it one bit. And he had no explanation. Sure; perhaps he had a slightly possessive claim over her; the woman had been his assistant for such a long time; immeasurable when you consider the work that she put into getting them where they were. They were a team, a two-handed power train of success and longevity and sure, there had been a few forks in the road of late, a few cracks and wrinkles to iron out of their professional relationship.

But turning of the intercom was very out of character; as were the little spurts of laughter coming out of her. And he'd seen Donna flirt; hell, she practically had a PhD in the subject; she used it as a weapon most days. But this was somehow different; the naked look in her eye; like she knew he would be watching her; subduing a very organic shyness, a reaction at this man's advances. Her eyes fluttered; her mouth turning up at the corners as she seemed to regain her usual bravado; saying something akin to 'Sure, See you then' or any similar reply as the man tapped the outside of her desk; bowing his head slightly at her before marching awkwardly away.

He watched the man pass the office windows until his gaze flicked back to looking at her. Her expression was gamed, controlled as she watched the man leave, more so he realized because she was actually trying to hide it; poker faced, her back fully turning away and avoiding…him.

He pressed the button of the intercom.

"Yes?" He heard her voice as clear as the light of day, still restrained, casual, as if nothing had just happened five minutes ago.

"Nothing," He mumbled, flicking the button and not bothering to look at her as she turned towards him.

This was different.

This was new.

And somehow, this was bad.

This realisation was not a welcome one.

* * *

Please feed the kitty and don't make me beg ;-)


End file.
